


And his world cracked open

by missmaddie



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmaddie/pseuds/missmaddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He smokes too much and burns his thumbs on his stupid paint stained lighter. </p>
<p>She meticulously writes down all his meals and figures out his sleeping schedule. </p>
<p>***Jules hasn't been sleeping and his parabatai steps in***</p>
            </blockquote>





	And his world cracked open

She's watching him from the corner of Her eye as she slides the egg on to Dru's plate. (Dru's the picky one, has been since she was a baby, deciding peas and carrots had to be seperated..) He's been eating less and smoking more, locking himself up in his room to paint for hours on end. The later wasn't super unusual, but this time, he wasn't showing her.

Julian always showed her what he painted, whether it was the sky or a candid of Livy spooning food into Tavy's green stained mouth. 

She sits herself down across from him and butters a piece of toast. He doesn't make eye contact as he sips his coffee and doodles over the crossword. 

Little things like this set off warning bells in her head. Shrill and sounding similar to her mother, shrieking "Julian" until he was all she could think about. She knew him like the back of her hand. He was the only person she could conjure up perfectly in her mind, from his brown hair to his sand encrusted toes (bright blue, courtesy of Dru). He was the only person she'd ever know better than herself, the only person she'd ever want too. 

She watches him subtly over the next few days. In a few word: too much coffee not enough pancakes. Or any solid food actually. 

He smokes too much and burns his thumbs on his stupid paint stained lighter. 

She meticulously writes down all his meals and figures out his sleeping schedule. 

Emma spends the rest of the week trying to figure out how to bring it up. 

"Yeah, things are hard and Mark and Helen are gone and Ty can't stand to be in room with you and Arthur can't even remember how Many of us there are, let alone to feed us, but hey don't worry yourself to death." Yeah. No.

In the end, she doesn't have too. Julian brings it up as they're doing the dishes, all the children (and Arthur) already sent to bed. 

"You've been watching me." 

"Yes" 

She waits for anger or suspicion, but it never comes. He drops the bowl he's been washing for the last ten minutes in the sink and slides down to his knees. She follows.

(Where thou goest, I will go)

He turns to her, his eyes as ringed as their coffee table. She wonders when he slept a full 8 hours.

(She doesn't for long. Her chart says at least 4 days)

"Well?" 

He waits for a long while. She knows not to push. She knows how to wring the words out of him, to wash over him with reassurances and hair pets.

(Only with Julian. Only he can draw something sweet and caring out of the women who has blades for bones and who's blood is mercury)

"I can still hear his voice. Warped, though. I see an endarkened every night kissing me on the forehead after he tells me the story of Johnathan Shadowhunter. I see him kissing Dru and asking about Helen and I see my dad, my real dad crying out as I stab him. Calling out for Ty or Helen to stop me."

Rambling. Not a good sign. Not, of course, like the nightmares were a great one.

"Switch them. It's not how it happened, you know that! Ty..  
He needs time. We all do. You did something...great. Like, Jonathan Shadowhunter- Clary Fray-Jace Herondale-great."

"I killed my dad"

"So did Clary!"

The look on Julian's face told her that wasn't helping.

"Look, Jules. It's weird right now. We're in the aftermath of Sebastian's screw ups and we will fix them. Together."

She heaves him up and and grabs his hands, leading him up the stairs to his bedroom. 

They fall to the bed and she tangles herself around him. 

"There was once a man who knew the world was in peril. He knew he had to help. His name, as we all know, is Jonathan Shadowhunter..."

(She waits for him to drift off, comforted by his other half as close as they could manage and leans over and does the most simple thing. She kisses him on his forehead. And his world cracks open)


End file.
